The Pet will become the Master
by NuoNos
Summary: Set after "Slash and Destory". Slash decided to try a different approach to getting Raph to be on his side. ::Rating: NC-17- TSlash:: ::Series: 2k12:: ::Parings: Slash/Raph::Non-con::
1. Chapter 1

Slash was hurt. Hurt both by his fall and Raphael's actions and words. He called him evil. He wasn't evil, he just wanted Raphael to have a better life... even if he had to knock the notion into Raph. Straight up strength didn't work with Raphael.. He had thought that he dominated Raphael in a fight then he would be able to control Raphael. It would have been for his own good.

He was going to have to try a different way.

Slash limped his way through the sewer. He knew where the lair was, he could return at any time. But for now he needed to heal. He needed to find somewhere he could set up his own home. The lair wasn't his home anymore.

* * *

Raphael sat behind Leo, whom was watching a cartoon with Mikey. Normally Raph would be feeding Spike... but Spike wasn't here anymore. Spike would never be the same again. Even if Spike... or rather Slash... hasn't vanished he doubted their relationship would be the same as before. Everything had changed now.

"Hey, Raph." Leo said, turning slightly to look at Raph. "Did you want to watch another episode?"

Raph gave a little shrug. "S'okay Leo. You watch it if you want to. I'm not really paying attention."

Leo gave him a slightly sad look. "Well... is there something you do want to watch?"

Raph shook his head as he stood up. "Nah. I'm more in the mood to go for a walk."

"I can come with you." Leo said, half standing.

However, Raph gestured for Leo to sit back down. "It's okay, I wont be going far. I need to be alone to clear my head."

Raph didn't say anything else as he left the lair.

* * *

It was the month anniversary of his mutation. Slash had found a home, decorated it and was trying to work out what to do to get Raphael back. He had made his... "den" to be comfortable for both him and Raphael.

Well, by comfortable, he meant a holding cell with a lock that was near impossible to pick from within. It had short chains that were heavy, thick and strong.

The problem had been that Raphael's brothers were in view. He was watching Slash beat them up and Slash now realised that it was too much for Raphael's morality. Raphael couldn't stand seeing anyone get hurt- and up until that point Raphael had been more than happy to come with Slash. That had been the turning point.

Raphael...

Slash raised his head. He could smell something. He could smell sweat and leather. He could smell Raphael.

* * *

He hadn't meant to lie. But Raph found himself going far from the lair. He was almost on the other side of the city to the lair. He had just started walking and hadn't stopped. His mind should have been full of thoughts but his head was empty. His felt a numbness as he legs carried him through sewer tunnel after sewer tunnel. The only time he stopped was where Leatherhead home had been.

Raph missed Leatherhead. He had a violent rage like Raph does. Only... more actual violence. But heck, despite this, Mikey looked after Leatherhead and would calm him down. Raph should have done something similar with Slash...

Slash...

Raph let out a sigh and pressed his forehead to the brick wall. He really missed Slash. Maybe if he could just see him again-

Before Raphael knew what was happening- his head was gripped and twacked hard against the wall. Darkness soon engulfed his vision.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing that came to Raph was the feeling of pins and needles in his arms. He then realised his legs had a similar feeling. He tried pulling on whatever was holding his arms up, but found no give. The noise that they made alerted him to the fact that he was chained.

Raphael slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry and he alerted him to his splitting headache. His head was throbbing like he had hit a brick wall. He licked his lips. He could taste dry blood on them. That wasn't good.

Raph rolled his head to the side. The place was dimly lit but he could see he was in a holding cell of some kind. The floor was concrete but there was a blanket under him. There was pillows too... which was preventing his legs from going completely numb. There was toilet in the corner and a small bed. It was just like a large prison cell.

Raph gave a small groan. "Ugh... my head..."

"You had to have stitches."

Raph's eye widened. He looked back at the bars. There was Slash, standing just outside the cell. A smirk was on his face. "I see you're finally awake."

"Slash...?" Raph said. He realised his speech was slightly slurred. "What are you... doing...?"

Slash opened the cell and closed it, locking it. "I'm going to check over your wound.". The hulking turtle walked over and knelt by Raph. A small medikit was place between them. He reached over and gently removed the bandages Raph didn't not he was wearing.

"It looks better than it did. I think we've avoided infection." Slash grabbed a disinfectant wipe and cleaned Raph's stitches carefully. "But we want to be safer than sorry."

"Slash... what happened...?" Raph mumbled, letting Slash do what he needed to do. "Why am I chained up...?"

"Because I don't want you to attack me or run away." Slash said, looking into Raph's eyes. "You're too hurt to run off by yourself. The walk back to the lair would be too long."

"Are the chain necessary?" Raph grumbled as Slash began to re-wrap his head.

"I'll give you some slack once I know you aren't gonna hurt yourself." Slash finished wrapping Raph's head and put the medikit to one side.

Raph looked at it. "Got anythin' in there that'll help with this headache? I can't think straight.."

"No, sorry." Slash said. "I haven't had a chance to raid a chemist." He then gave Raph a strange look. "But I have something that might take your mind off of it."

Raph blinked and he felt Slash's hot, long and strong tongue press against Raph's neck. Raph gasped- first out of stock but then out of unwarranted pleasure. The tongue wormed against pleasure point Raph didn't even know he had. He found himself tilting his head.

Slash gave a low chuckle. He whispered against Raph's neck "For years I would watch you at night. I know you like to be dirty and I know how you like it. I saw every mastrubation- from the first one where you didn't know what you were doing... to the hour long session on the penultimate night before my mutation. You are one horny little turtle."

Raph wanted to deny it, but all the came out of his mouth was another moan. His head was too foggy to fight the onslaught of pleasure as Slash's tongue began to travel south. It slid down his plastron- worming his tongue into the little groves. But he stopped right before he hit Raph's hidden pocket.

"Little Raphael want to come out to play?" Slash said, running his finger along Raph's hidden pocket. He rubbed his finger just where Raph was most sensitive.

"N-no-" Raph groaned, trying to squirm away.

"No?" Slash suddenly pressed hard on Raph's hidden pocket. "You're saying no to me?!"

"P-please Slash- Y-you're hurting me!" Raph said, jerking. "Stop!"

Slash leaned in, pressing the side of his face to Raph's. "You're my pet now, understand?"

Raph clenched his fist. "No!"

Slash gripped the side of Raph's face. "What did you say?" His sharp nails dug into Raph injured flesh. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Spike! Stop it! You're hurting me!" Raph yelled straight into Slash's face.

The larger turtle was a little taken aback with Raph's use of his old name. He then smirked. "That's right, I'm your Spike." He gave Raph a little nuzzle. "For years I was your pet and you looked after me... protected me... I just wanted to return the favour. I want you to be my pet so I can protect you and make you feel better."

Raph snarled a little. "You know I'll never agree to that."

Slash looked at him coldly. "You will. I'll just persuade you." Slash's hand trailed back down. "Unlike you, I'm not a virgin..."

"W-what?" Raph said, a little taken aback.

Slash smirked as his hands began to work on Raph's lower plastron, massaging it. "I had already had my first breeding cycle way before you found me." He licked the side of Raph's face.

Raph let out a pant, squirming. Despite his best efforts, what Slash was doing felt wonderful. His starved cock was stirring into life. Raph was masterbate almost nightly, but hadn't since Slash left as he had been too upset. As such, his body very quickly betrayed him.

As soon as Raph's cock was out of hiding, Slash took it in his big hand. It was tight and warm as Slash began to jerk it- causing Raph's toes to curl.

"Like that?" Slash said, chuckling a little.

"Nn-mm...aah..." Was all Raph managed. He found his back arched, gasping heavily as he could feel he was about to cum.

And he did.

Slash let go of Raph's cock and licked his hand clean. "I always wanted to taste you... and you taste better than I imagined."

Raph growled and spat in Slash's face.

Slash frowned, but his tongue snaked out and licked off Raph's spit. "Mm... that taste good too. I can't wait for more." He said in a sing song voice. He kissed the top of Raph's head before leaving Raph locked in the cell.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been over 12 hours now and Raph still hadn't returned. Leo didn't like it one bit. At first his child-like brother told him that he was just being a worry-wart... but now even Mikey had taken notice of Raph's absence.

Master Splinter had been in the dojo. He had been retraining Donnie with his broken arm. It was only a small break but enough to put that arm out of action for a month while it healed. As such it was a little rusty.

Leo entered the dojo just as they were finishing. Both bowed before turning to Leo.

"Raph's been gone for 12 hours now. He hasn't phoned or anything." Leo said bluntly.

Master Splinter stroked his long beard before speaking. "How was he before he left?"

"He seemed a little sad." Leo said. "And he said he needed to clear his head... he also said he wouldn't go very far."

Master Splinter turned to Donnie. "Can you find him?"

"If he's got his tPhone on him." Donnie began walking to his lab. He stepped inside the with others following him and picked up his mutagen tracker. He switched the big red dial on it and it soon started beeping.  
"I didn't know that the mutagen tracker could track tPhones too." Leo said, leaning over to look.

"I installed it in." Donnie said proudly. "I thought with a lot of us splitting up into teams, it would be a good idea to have a way of finding each other. When i asked him, Raph objected to having a track on his shell, so we compromised with the tPhones."

"Let's just hope that was a wise decision." Splinter said, looking at the device. "So, where is he?"

"Hmm... let me see." Donnie said, adjusting another dial as the two eggbeater-antenna started to whirl around. "Well, I can say that I, Leo and Mikey are here in the Lair so we know it at least works. And that Raph isn't anywhere near by."

By this point, Mikey had come into the lab to see what was going on. Master Splinter was pacing back and forth. Before long he stopped. "Although we must respect Raphael's right to have his space, we must also make sure he's okay. You need to find him but don't let him know you're there until he ins danger. Understand?"

"Hai, Sensei!" All three said in unison and they were quickly off to go find their brother. 

* * *

Raph had been left in the dark for what seemed like hours. The candle that Slash had provided went out ages ago. And although his eyes had adjusted to the gloom, he still couldn't see much. The place was fairly large. It had a beat up sofa and what could be a television. There seemed to be more rooms on the right but Raph couldn't see.

"Raphael, I'm home~" Slash sang, opening the door. He turned on a side lamp next to the sofa before coming closer to Raph. "And how are you? Hungry?"

Raph winced a little from the light. "You could have left that on."

"I expected you to sleep and I know you sleep best by candlelight." Slash said. "Normally in that Jack-o-lantern you had." He leaned on the bars. "I just want you to feel at home."

"It's a bit hard to feel at home when I'm chain up." Raph glared at him.

Slash let out a little sigh, as if Raph was being unreasonable. "Well, if you eat and take the antibiotics I got you then I'll give you enough chain length to lie on the bed and go to the bathroom- how does that sound?"

Raph raised an eye ridge... he couldn't see a downside in that deal... "Okay.." Raph said carefully.

"Excellent." He then turned a walked right. The sound of chopping could be heard and Raph realised there was a kitchen on the right.

When Slash came back through, he was carrying a tray. On it was a bowl, glass of water and a couple of pills. Balancing it perfectly, Slash opened the cell. He didn't bother shutting it this time and that made Raph more suspicious.

Slash knelt down in front of Raph and placed the tray between them.

Raph could see what was in the bowl. "Salad? Really?"

"You eat way too much junk food. You were healthier eating algae and worms. But since you didn't like the taste, I went with salad." Slash then gathered all the pills into his had- of which there were five.

"I'm not sure I wanna take those..." Raph said, scowling a little. "What are they even?"

"Mostly protection against sickness and pain." Slash said, cupping Raph's jaw. "C'mon, its for your own good."

"No!" Raph said, trying to jerk his chin out of Slash's hand.

Slash's hand suddenly tightened on Raph's jaw joints, forcing his mouth open. The larger turtle slipped the pills into Raph's mouth, follow by the water and then covered Raph's nose and mouth. "Swallow."

Rah jerked for a moment before swallowing, his need to breathe overcoming everything else. Once swallowed, Slash removed his hand and picked up the fork. He then began to force feed salad to Raph

Slash smirked. "I always wanted to feed you in return."

Raph glared at him as he chewed. He wasn't an idiot, he knew that if he was going to vomit up the medication he'd need something more in his stomuch. Although, he's oddly admit that the salad did taste good. Slash chosen stuff Raph actually liked, as well cream cheese and chive dip instead of normal salad dressing.. Raph had always wondered how aware Spike was of his surroundings... and apparently answer was that he was very aware.

"All gone." Slash said, looking rather happy with Raph's complancey.

Slash stood up and walked out of the cell, the door still open. Raph couldn't see what Slash was doing around the corner but as soon as he felt the chains go slack, he dashed forwards. He ignored the pain in his legs and arms and ran as fast as he could. But the chains jerked him back, causing him to skid into the bed on his shell. He cursed himself.

"Really Raphael, you think I'm that easy to fool." Slash said, standing in the open cell door, taunting him with its openness. "I wouldn't make you chains that long yet."

"S-so.." Raph said, pulling himself onto the shabby bed. "T-they can get that long?"

Slash tapped the side of his snout. "Maybe."

Raph glared at him. "Fuck off."

"If you insist." Slash said, turning and locking the cell door.

Raph waited until Slash was gone into one of the other rooms before he started on is cuffs, Sadly, he had been completely stripped of everything. No weapons, no lockpicks, no clothing... nothing. But he had to do something.

Raph grabbed a corner of the blanket and started to work at the nut and bolt on his heavy duty cuffs.


	4. Chapter 4

Raph had stopped trying to undo the bolts for now. He could get them to budge and he tried, right up to the point where the bolt sliced through the skin on his hand. Raph had then tried to vomit up whatever medication he had been forced to take... with no luck.

"Shit..." Raph mumbled as he dry heaved over the toilet again. Nothing was coming out.

"I thought you might try that." Came Slash's voice. "So one of those little pills was an anti-vomiting pill."

Raph glared at him. "And the others?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Slash said, leaning on the bars- showing that they were strong enough to support Slash's weight without budging.

"What do you want with me, Slash?" Raph growled.

Slash gave Raph an odd expression. "I already told you, I want you to be my pet. I want to protect you and give you everything you need. I want you to become the person I know you can be."

Raph shifted over to lean his shell on the side of the bed. "And what kinda person do you want me to be?"

"You'll see in time." Slash tilted his head. "You're looking a little tired there. Want some help getting into bed?"

Raph tried to lift his hand to give Slash the "middle" finger, only found his arm too heavy to lift. He had realised it at first, but all of his body was getting heavy. "Fuck!"

"If you insist..." Slash said, opening the cell door.

"Wait! NO!" Raph begged, his legs uselessly trying pushing himself away.

Slash grabbed him and shoved him completely on the bed, leaning over him. "No? You're really gonna say no to me again?" Slash licked Raph's neck. "Didn't you learn from last time?"

Raph tried pushing Slash off of him, but with his body feeling so heavy he couldn't do anything. The chains were too heavy for him now, he was pinned. Slash was rubbing his hidden slit and Raph's eyes widened as his cock slipped free straight away.

Slash smirked as he nuzzled against the side of Raph's face. "So much more obedient now~" He dragged his tongue across Raph's lips. "And it lasts for hours."

"Slash! Please! Stop it!" Raph said. "I don't want it like this!"

"Don't lie to me!" Slash snarled a little. "I remember how you smelt when I was in your room, mutated. You were turned on!"

Raph squirmed. "NO!"

"Yes..." Slash hissed. "You wanted me to take you there and then. Your need heightened once I suggested we become warriors. And that's what we'll be Raph. Just you and me. Warriors that fight just for one another. If being a pet is no where near as important than your brothers, then I'll become more important than them. I'll be your lover."

"Are you even hearing yourself right now?!" Raph shouted, still struggling. "You're fucking nuts!"

Slash leaned back a little. "Really? Well, maybe it'll be better if I communicate through actions instead of words." His hand began to stroke Raph's cock for the secound time in a matter of hours.

Raph let out a grunt, trying not to feel the pleasure, but whatever Slash had done to him made it nearly impossible. Instead of pushing Slash away, Raph begin to grip onto the larger turtle. Slash's hand moved much faster. It didn't take Raph long to cum, hard. Raph flopped backwards, expecting that to be the end of it. But it wasn't.

Slash shifted, till his face was in line with Raph's cock. He gave it a nuzzle and it came back to life. Churr were thickly coming from Slash as he licked the tip of Raph's cock, causing Raph to jerk hard.

"Say please." Slash said, his tongue teasing the tip of Raph's cock.

Raph looked away, trying not to encourage Slash. He shook his head.

"Say it." Slash said before forcing Raph to look. Slash had Raph's cock positioned between his spiky beak, ready to bite down.

"NO!" Raph yelped. "Please!"

"Please, what!? Slash said, his speech a little slurred as he didn't move his mouth.

"P-please suck me off..." Raph said, his voice shaking along with his body. He wasn't one for begging, but he also liked his dick attached to his body. "Please Slash... m-make me feel good.."

Slash smiled before shifting his head. His tongue wrapped completely around Raph's dick before he covered his mouth completely over it. He was careful not to hurt Raph now.

Raph couldn't help but let out a moan. He was warm and wet and felt very good on his dick. His hips jerked a little was Slash moved his head, giving Raph even more pleasure. Perhaps this was better than struggling-

Raph cried out Slash's name as he came.

* * *

Raph was left in the dark. This time he was blindfolded though. He had lost count of the number of times he had cum as Slash had tied some vibrating sex toy to his cock. Where Slash had got it from, Raph didn't know. Apparently Slash had gotten really good at stealing stuff.

Raph let out another groan as he felt another orgasium roll through him. He guessed one of those pills was something like viagra... Which would explain why it was lasting hours. But he didn't know much about those kinda medications.

The sound of the door flinging open alerted Raph to someone arriving. He assumed that it would be Slah returning, only as soon as he heard their voices, he knew he was saved.

"Raph!" Came Leo's voice. The cage clanged a little. "Are you okay? Are... wow... seriously?"

"W-what?" Raph hesitated, trying to push himself up. "C'mon, just let out of here."

"We search for ages, and her you are just... sexually pleasing yourself?" Donnie's voice came. "That is sick."

"Yeah, I dunno why we even bothered looking for you." Mikey said, he made a little "bleh" sound. "You're sick dude."

"No! It's not like that!" Raph struggled, but he was too weak to remove his blindfold.

"Whatever man" Mikey said.

"Seriously though." Leo's voice came, hatred in his words. "Next time you plan on doing something like this, just tell us and we won't search all night, non-stop for you."

"It's not like that! LEO!"

"Enough. C'mon team, lets leave our sick brother to play." Leo said.

Raph screamed after them as they door shut behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dammit..." Leo said, picked up Raph's sai. He gripped them in his hands. "DAMMIT!"

"It's okay dude." Mikey placed his hand on Leo's shell. "We all thought he just needed time to himself."

"Everything's here." Donnie said, slowly putting all of Raph's discarded equipment into his duffle bag. "Who ever stripped him, knew exactly what he or she was doing."

"Who could have kidnapped Raph?" Mikey said in a small voice.

Donnie began thinking. "Well, we can rule out the Purple Dragon's straight away, as they would probably take the equipment to show the Shredder... or just to sell. I don't know if it would be the Foot as they don't like coming down here. It could be Rahzar on a revenge mission... Or Kraang. Karai... The Rat King would be likely since I think he's still in the sewers. Then there's Spider Bytz, whom we haven't seen for a while... or Snakeweed"

"Can anyone think of anyone else?" Leo said, pushing the sai into his belt.

"Slash?" Mikey said. "We don't know where Slash is."

"That's a good point Mikey." Donnie said, he was making a list. "And you're also right, that we don't know where he is. So lets start with the ones we know."

* * *

Slash was watching Raph silently. He had pretended to leave, and then use his knowledge and ability to impersonate Raphael's brother's to make the turtle think he was all alone. Of all the things Slash expected Raphael to do, he didn't' expect the turtle to do nothing. He was just laying there uselessly.

Slash scratched him chin. He wanted to just hug his little pet, but he needed to wait long enough to not give Raph any ideas that it was really him and not his brother who said all those horrible things. If he wanted to become the most important thing in Raph's life, he would have to first make Raph think that his brother's didn't love him.

So far it was working.

Unable to stand it anymore, Slash slammed the door and noisily walked over the cage. "Hello Raphael, did you managed to sleep this time?"

When no answer came, Slash opened the cell and walked over. Silently he removed the sex toy and placed it to the side. This made Raph whimper and curl up slightly. Slash found for the first time he felt a sting of regret, but it was quickly quelled. He would make sure Raph would forget about his brothers so he could be happy. Slash leaned forwards and kissed the top of his head.

"It's okay Raphie..." He stroked the back of Raph's head. "It's okay... Your Spike is here..."

Raph shifted, clinging onto Slash's hand.

Slash gave him a little nuzzle. "Do you... want to feel better?"

Raph nodded a little. He leaned up and gave Slash a little kiss on the beak. Slash found his face heating up as little as he return the kiss. Raph's hands gripped onto Slash's shoulders.

"I'm sorry I've been hurting you, Raphie." Slash whispered. "But I just wanted you to see things my way."

Raph nodded, but didn't look at Slash. "I c-can't... they... they left me here..."

"Shh..." Slash held Raph closer, rocking him softly.

Raph gripped harder onto Slash, letting out a whimper. Regardless of what happened between them in the last month, Spike had been Raph's main comforter for years. He had been there for every moment Raphael felt weak or upset, and no matter what, that wouldn't change.

Slash did something he didn't think he would do any time soon. He broke off Raph's restrains.

There was a moment of silence. Raph stared at him hands and for a moment he considered running. Running far, far away.

But really, where would he go?

He curled up on Slash's plastron at the larger turtle leaned back a little. Slash continued to stroke Raph's head more, trailing his hand down across his shell. He stroked Raph's outer thigh and the smaller turtle nuzzled him more.

"Raphael..." Slash said, caughting Raph's chin. "I love you. I always have."

Raph looked him in the eyes "I..."

"It's okay." Slash nuzzled. "You don't have to say anything. Let me just show you how much I love you."

Slash turned Raph to face him. He leaned down and nuzzled Raph into a soft, loving kiss. Their tongues rubbed against each other with slight shyness, Slash pressing Raph to let him in more.

Raph's hands tugged on Slash's bandana, pulling him closer and he gave into the kiss. Slash's massive hands began to massage every part of Raph's body, making him relax. They trailed Raph's tail, making him shiver with the pleasure.

Raph moaned, breaking the kiss. He leaned his neck to the side and Slash's tongue stroked across his collarbone. Then, carefully, Slash bit down on Raph's shoulder. The smaller turtle gasped and then struggled as he felt Slash's beak break into his skin.

Slash held Raph, he only wanted to mark Raph and not hurt him completely. Once enough blood coated Slash's tongue, he let go.

Slash growled as he nuzzled Raph. "Mine."

Raph's hand pressed against the bites, clutching onto it. It wasn't the pain of it that was bothering Raph, it was the shock of Slash having just done it. His instincts knew that Slash had just marked him to be his mate.

Raph's panting increased as he felt his cock stir back into life. It slipped from its hiding place and pressed itself against Slash's leg. Slash smirked as he pressed Raph onto his back and opened up Raph's legs, fitting between them.

"S-slash..." Raph looked at him. His eyes widened as he looked at Slash's full erection. It was huge. It was long and thick and had little lumps all over it.

Slash chuckled. "Ribbed to his pleasure~" He rubbed his own cock, getting it wet with pre-cum that naturally covered his cock.

"That is way too big!" Raph panicked. "There;s no way that'll fit inside me!"

Slash looked down at Raph's entrance. "Hmmm..." He reached into his belt and pulled out a bottle of KY Jelly. He poured a generous amount of his finger before pressing that finger against Raph's entrance. "Just take deep breaths."

Raph did as Slash used his other hand to stroke Raph's cock. Slash made sure his nailed were tucked away in his fingers before he pressed his finger in. Raph let out a pained noise, but Slash soothed him.

"Deep breaths." Slash hummed as he slowly pushed in further. He knew it must be painful, as his fingers were much thicker than most cocks. "Deep breaths."

Raph's toes curled painfully as he squeezed his legs against Slash's thighs. His hand gripped onto the blanket on the floor, threatening to rip it. "I d-don't like it!"

"Shh..." Slash said, looking for the pleasure point in Raph's entrance. "It'll feel good soon." With that he increased the pace of jerking on Raph's cock.

Raph gasped in response and gritted his teeth. He tried hard not to squirm as he knew that would make it worse. Instead he tried to distracted himself. But all he could think of is how he got to this point. He never thought he would lose his virginity, let alone to Spike.

Crying out suddenly, Raph felt pleasure shoot through his body. He panted as he felt cum run down his cock- but Slash didn't stop pumping it. "W-what w-was that?!" Raph asked, shaking.

"A pleasure point which you will love and beg me to touch." Slash smirked, he leaned up and kissed as Raph's neck as he stroked Raph's prostate again.

The smaller turtle found himself becoming a jibbering wreck as pleasure wrecked through his body. He gripped onto Slash's shoulders as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his hip jerked. "YES!" Raph cried out between the moans. This felt fucking fantastic.

A whimper left Raph as Slash's finger pulled back. "I think you're ready." Slash said, giving Raph a small nuzzle. "And I can't hold on with you sounding like that."

Raph watched as Slash poured nearly the whole body of KY Jelly onto his cock. He then pressed it to Raph entrance. It threatened to slip to the side as Raph's ring of muscles tightened in nervousness.

Slash stroked Raph's head. "Deep breaths Raphie... you need to let me in..."

Raph took a deep breath. Thats when he felt Slash's cock push in. It was so much wider than his finger and he felt tears roll down his cheeks. "N-no..."

"Shhh..." Slash continued to push in, but stroked Raph's head. "I love you Raphie."

Raph pressed his face into the floor, twisting his body as he did. He gripped onto Slash's arm, a stream of whimpers and whines leaving his. His vision began to pop as Slash pressed passed Raph's prostate.

"A-ahh..." Slash groaned. "S-so tight.." And with that he began to rock his hips.

"I c-can't..." Raph said feverishly. "I can't believe.."

Slash kissed Raph's shoulder as he slowly pushed in and out. "I know. I dreamed of this moment for so many years." He panted. "I'm taking your virginity."

Raph let out a whine. "M-my brothers were right."

Slash frowned. He knew Raph was thinking of what Slash had said in their voices... that Raph was disgusting. Slash gritted his teeth as he suddenly increased the pace. "D-don't think of them! Think of me!"

Raph cried out in pleasure and pain and the wrecked through his body. Drool, tears and sweat pooled under Raph. "SLASH!"

Slash cried out Raph's name as he pounded into Raph like a jackhammer. He screamed that he loved Raph and that Raph was his.

Everything was muffled to Raph as darkness filled his vision. The last thing he felt before he blacked out was Slash's thick cum filling him.


	6. Chapter 6

Slash's chest rose and fell with his breath. Raph was resting in the larger turtle's lap. He looked up at that face and found himself smiling a little. This was more the Spike he remembered. Spike always loved sleeping on Raph's chest. Now Raph was sleeping on his.

Raph couldn't stop staring. Slash had been such a monster before but now... maybe, just maybe he could change Slash. Make him calmer. And if it took his love to do so then he could learn to love Slash as a lover.

It's not like his brothers would understand.

Raph reached up, looping his arms softly around Slash's large neck. He decided then and there that he would do whatever it takes to make Slash his friend again and an ally. Shaking, Raph planted a soft kiss on Slash's cheek.

Slash's eyes opened. He looked down at Raph then smiled. "Mornin'"

"Mornin'" Raph smile a little back.

Slash moved to hold Raph close to him, but as he did the smaller cried out.

"What is it?" Slash said, freezing in his tracks.

Raph hung onto Slash and said through gritted teeth. "My ass is on fire!"

Slash couldn't help but chuckled a little, although he felt sympathetic. He shifted out from under Raph and stretched the smaller out on the sofa. "I'm sorry, it's going to for a little while. So don't move from there, okay?"

"O-okay." Raph make a noise of discomfort, gripping onto the beaten up soft cushions in pain.

"I'm going to get you something for the pain." Slash said, getting up. He shuffled past the sofa and headed to what appeared to be a bathroom.

Raph shifted his legs into a more comfortable position and he tried to watch what Slash was doing. Slash had really created a nice place for himself. It wasn't too big, but enough to have everything he needed. Raph could tell Slash had been collecting stuff from the junkyard to fill his home. And although there were no overhead lights there were lamps around. So Slash somehow got electrics to work down here. He must have watched Donnie a lot to have learned this stuff.

"Guess martial arts weren't the only thing you learned while watching, huh?" Raph said suddenly, calling to Slash so he'd hear him.

"No, I learned as much as you did while you were growing up." Slash said, coming back into the room. He had a bottle of painkillers in one hand and some sort of tube in the other. "Enough to survive on my own anyway."

Raph reached out for the bottle of painkillers from Slash and took it. He took three and swallowed them without water. He was used to taking painkillers. Slash moved to the other side of the sofa, leaning down between Raph's legs.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" Raph said, closing his legs in response to Slash's position. A move he regretted as his teeth gritted in pain.

"This is a cream that should help cool and heal. But I need to apply it internally. Which means..." Slash's finger was already coated in the cream, and he carefully rubbed again Raph's tight ring of abused muscle.

Raph let out a moan. He wasn't sure if it was in pain or pleasure but all he could feel was the finger going in deep and the cream tingling his inner walls. Relief soon took over but what overtaken by pleasure as Slash didn't stop at just applying the cream. The larger turtle began to massage, rubbing surprisingly gentle despite his nails.

"Slaaash~" Raph moaned, starting to pant he opened his legs gripped the sofa tighter as his cock started to stir into life.

Slash's eyes narrowed as he watched Raph squirm. He smiled and leaned down, beginning to lap at Raph's hidden pocket. "This should get your mind off of the pain." He suckled on the cock that was slowly slipping out. Before long it was in Slash's mouth.

Raph tilted his head back and moaned loudly as Slash's finger brushed against his prostate.  
His fingers curled at the electric tingles of pleasure filled his body.

"You like that, Raphie?" Slash said, rubbing the cock in his hand while he spoke.

Raph moaned as he opened his mouth. "Y-yes... f-feels so good~"

"Good." Slash leaned up and gave Raph a kiss on the neck. "I do this because I love you." He licked along Raph's neck, loving the vibrations coming from Raph's throat as the smaller churred.

Raph reached up and put his arms around Slash's neck. "I-I wanna l-love you too..."

Slash stopped in his actions. "Really? Do you really mean that?"

Raph brushed his hand against Slash's cheek. "I think we got off to the wrong start... I wanted to be with you but I don't want you to harm my brothers. That I couldn't stand. And I'm willing to start this over again if you promise you'll never hurt them. The moment you do, its over and you'll never see me again."

Slash's eye narrowed for a moment at Raph's words. But he knew what Raph wanted to hear. "I promise I wont hurt them. But only if you stay with me forever. You'll be mine, forever."

Raph bit his lip, thinking about it. Staying with him didn't mean staying here. He could slowly convince Slash to join back with the family and they could all live together again. He'd have to Spike back. "Okay, deal."

Slash smirked. "Good." And with that he kissed Raph deeply, furiously with the heat of the sun and Raph couldn't help but be overwhelmed by the heat of it.

Slash continued to pump Raph's cock, his finger continuing to stroke Raph's sweet spot. It wasn't long before Raph broke the kiss to scream out Slash's name as he came hard.

Raph hadn't even caught his breath before Slash moved. He shifted to in front of Raph, his own huge blue cock dripping with pre-cum. Raph knew what Slash wanted, and if it was what was needed to get Slash to never hurt his brothers then he would do it.

Raph flicked his tongue out, testing. The taste was on his tongue for only a moment before he opened his mouth wider and took in as much of Slash's cock as he could. The taste was amazing and Raph already wanted- no- needed more!

Raph listened to Slash's grunts and churrs as he bobbed his head. He didn't know what it was, but something about the way Slash's cock... the way it felt but most of all the way it tasted was suddenly driving him crazy. He wondered if there was an addictive property about it but right now he didn't care.

"S-shit... Raphie-" Slash grunted out. "I'm gonna cum-"

That was all the warning Raph got before his mouth was filled with cum. He swallowed as much as he could but most of it splashed onto the floor.

He slowly pulled off of Slash's cock to gasp. "Slash~"

Slash knelt beside the sofa. He wiped cum from Raph's face. "My little pet~" He said before kissing Raph deeply again.

Raph kissed back, knowing there was no escape now.


End file.
